


Stumbles and Tumbles

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [30]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, I'm Sorry, I'm horrible at tagging, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Lisa Snart - Freeform, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, but nothing horrible happens, hungover Barry, mention of Cisco Ramon - Freeform, mentions of drunk Barry, short and sweet, soft Barry, vague talk of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Awake, Scarlet?”Barry flung his pillow away as he bolted up straight, eyes wide and round, turning his head this way and that before he locked eyes on the body of Leonard Snart sitting sideways in a chair Barry was a hundred percent sure had been in his living room the day before.Or, Barry wakes up to find Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, seated in his bedroom.





	Stumbles and Tumbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StillNotGinger10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/gifts).



> The prompt was: Len interacts with drunk Barry.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

Barry whines while shoving his head under his pillow as the room suddenly filled with bright lights. Groaning, his stomach rolled at the sudden movements, he pauses, waiting to see if he’d need to speed towards the bathroom or if his body would get itself back under control if he just stayed still long enough.

 _God_ _what did_ he _do last night_?

His head is muddled and pounding. His throat sore and scratchy, like sandpaper almost, and his mouth feels dry like the Sahara.

“Awake, Scarlet?”

Barry flung his pillow away as he bolted up straight, eyes wide and round, turning his head this way and that before he locked eyes on the body of Leonard Snart sitting sideways in a chair Barry was a hundred percent sure had been in his living room the day before.

Squinting, Barry let his eyes rake over the other’s form, taking in dark skinny jeans, a soft looking dark blue sweater and his normal black combat boots. No parka nor cold gun in sight, but Barry wouldn’t be surprised if they were stashed somewhere nearby that Snart could reach in a matter of seconds.

Frowning and furrowing his brows, Barry eyed the other man with weary eyes for a long few moments, before he asked in a scratchy, raspy voice, “What ‘re you doin’ here, Snar’?”

He watched as Cold’s lips dipped down at the side for a split second, before his face smoothed out once again, lips twisting up into a haughty, slightly sneering smirk as his blue eyes slowly raked up and down Barry’s body.

It was only then, that Barry realized he was sitting up, bare-chested with the sheets pulling at his waist. Shifting, his hands dropped down quickly and balled up in the sheets in his lap. Luckily he was still in his briefs underneath the blankets.

“Now, now, Scarlet,” Snart drawled out, even slower than he normally drew things out, “That’s not nice, forgetting our _special_ night together.”

Barry’s mouth dropped open and his eyes seemed to go even rounder than before as he went to sputter but was halted when a sharp pain exploded behind his eyes causing him to snap them shut firmly as he groaned, flopping back down onto the mattress. Blindingly, he shot his hand out and started flapping it about until he connected with his discarded pillow, yanking it over, he pulled it over to cover his face.

Breathing quickly, Barry refused to acknowledge the other as he racked his brain, trying to remember _anything_ to give him any sort of clue, so he knew how to proceed with Snart.

 

_“Come on, Bare, you need this,” Cisco muttered as he handed the Speedster a flask, “My dude this is a night of stupidity.”_

_Barry frowned, lines deep and pronounced around his eyes, as he stared down at the silver flask in his hands. He went to open his mouth, to protest but was cut off before he could even begin._

_“And don’t worry about the city,” Cisco spoke, his voice more forced bright, than its natural happy tone. “Cait and Wally are on call to handle anything that comes up. And Ralph is on standby if they need backup.”_

 

_“I love pretzels,” Barry slurred, leaning heavily into Cisco’s side as he happily munched on the soft pretzel Cisco had bought Barry too much on as they wandered from bar to bar. “They’re so salty,” he moaned happily._

_“My, my, Red, you’re positively being indecent with those sounds.”_

_Barry’s head snapped up, eyes widening before his lips stretched into a wide, beaming grinned as he clumsily pulled himself from Cisco’s side and stumbled happily over to where Snart and Lisa were standing just a few feet away. Flinging his arms open before bounding up close and wrapping himself tightly around the older man and snuggling in close, while tucking his face into Cold’s neck and breathing deeply_.

 

Groaning even louder than before as the images appear in his mind, Barry shoves the pillow more firmly against his face and curses himself in his minds’ eye while he remembers the way Lisa had nearly choked on air when Cold didn’t immediately attack nor demand Barry to get off, instead turning and demanding Cisco explain what was wrong, he remembers the way Snart had relaxed under his hold, the way Lisa had let out a tinkle of laughter before insisting she and Lenny accompany the wayward heroes.

Barry remembers the way Snart had relaxed under his hold; the way Lisa had let out a tinkle of laughter before insisting she and Lenny accompany the wayward heroes.

“Oh no,” Barry whimpers out, “What did I do?” Jolting, Barry once again tossed the pillow away before shoving up and halfheartedly glaring at the older man, “What did _you_ do?”

Snart grinned, softer than anything Barry had ever seen curl at the other’s lips. “Nothing dastardly, Scarlet, I can assure you _that_.” Swinging his legs around, Snart gracefully pushed himself up, straightening his clothes as he prowled over towards the bed, only stopping once his legs hit the edge. “Though, I wouldn’t mind continuing what you kept attempting to start last night.”

Brows furrowing, Barry slowed time down so that he could rack his brain before letting out a high squeak when it came back to him on what exactly Snart was talking about.

 

_“But we could have fun,” Barry half slurs, half moans while he attempts to roll his hips into the older man’s but is held back firmly. Pouting, Barry looks at the other from beneath his lashes and tries again, “But I can make it so good.”_

_“I have no doubt, Barry,” Snart practically growls as he moves his left hand down to wrap around Barry’s hip and holds it in a steel grip to stop the younger man from trying to grind against him He then moves his right hand to hold Barry’s against the wall he was trying to hold the Speedster against_.

 _“But I can_ vibrate _,” Barry slurs, breath hitching at the deep growl Snart lets loose from deep within his chest, “_ Len _, please!_ _”_

 

“Please don’t kill me,” Barry squeaks out as he flashes from the bed and places himself in the corner, his back to the wall and arms held out in front of him, with palms up in a defensive gesture.

Chuckling lowly Snart moved over, slowly like he didn’t want to spook Barry any more than the hero already seemed to be. “I’m not planning on hurting you.” Pausing, he blatantly raked his eyes, dark and gleaming, up and down Barry’s exposed body, almost caressing the bare skin along his long legs, his lean, trim waist. “Not unless you want me too, _Barry_.”

“You,” Barry starts as he straightens up, staring wide eyed over at the man stalking towards him, “Really?” He sounds so heart-breakingly hopeful as he breaths the word out.

“Oh, Scarlet, you have no idea,” Len growls as he reaches the younger man. Slowly he reaches out, lifting up until he cups the left side of Barry’s face; the younger man almost immediately leans into it. “But I wasn’t about to do anything until you could tell me, when you were one hundred percent certain that you wanted this, and not just a drunken night of fun.” Moving his hand, Len tilts Barry’s head back, so that his neck is displayed more.

" _Yes_ ," Barry breathes out before his hands shoot out, hands balling in Len's sweater and pulls the older man into him, lips carefully pressing together for a few seconds before Len shifts his hold on Barry's head and takes control and deepens the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
